Oh! What a Web of Lies you Weave!
by MauveDeathEater
Summary: Samiya has been betrayed by Tyki and captured. A promise by Lenalee to find her gives hope to her brother, but what is the underlying plot?
1. Prologue

_**Alright… This is my first D. Gray Man Fanfiction, and I'm really hoping you like it. So, be nice and review; or I'll have Tyki come and find you. The Tease will eat your internal organs!**_

_**Okay, this chapter… is pretty much a huge flashback that took place about a month before the main storyline of the fanfiction starts. The pairings in here are Road/ Allen and Tyki/ Oc.**_

_**I don't own D. Gray Man, thank you very much. Otherwise, why would I feel the need to write a fanfiction?**_

_It was pouring that day, and, unbeknownst to the others, it would continue to pour the next day. The blonde girl sat in a window seat, holding a cup of tea, and watched the rain. A sweet smile was stretched across her face as she watched the people running through the rain, trying to escape it and get home. Pity, no one thought to enter the black building that could provide them with shelter. The rain fell in sheets, soaking anyone without an umbrella to the bone, and even those with an umbrella were sopping wet. It made her laugh, and she shifted her position, reclining against the silk pillows that adorned her window seat. The girl was bored, as the studio was sealed off so that her art could dry, and she had nothing to do. "I hope someone realizes that there is an escape from the rain here… I'm bored," she muttered, unaware that the person that _would_ come in, would change her life, for as long as she lived._

Tyki wandered through the rain- soaked street, his body soaked. Crack, Eaze, and Momo were in the mines, but he was in his dark form and at the moment, only wanted a place to stay. He noticed the face looking out into the street from a black, two- story building, and walked towards the building. He entered with a bang of the door, stood in what he believed to be the parlor, and dripped on the black marble. Instantly, another person entered, and the purple- haired man recognized her as the girl from the window. She was wearing a long, emerald green gown that matched her bottle green eyes perfectly. White gloves adorned her hand. She smiled at him kindly, but noticed how wet he was. "Oh my! Wait here, I'm sure I have some towels and extra clothes for you!" she said, rushing off. Tyki listened to her feet tapping lightly against a staircase, and smiled. He didn't know who she was; she hadn't even asked him his name. But, she was so trusting to him. The woman entered the room again, holding a bundle of clothes. She gestured with her head to follow him, and he obeyed, following her to a large bathroom. She hung up all the clothes, and handed him a towel.

"Shower if you want, but use the towel to dry off. Try on the clothes to see if they fit. If they don't… we'll burn that bridge when we get to it," she told him hurriedly. Tyki nodded, speechless at her last sentence. He'd never, in all his years heard someone say that, and when she did, it was a pretty big shock. However, he still needed to know the name of the girl that was saving him from hypothermia.

"Eh… thanks, but, I still don't know your name," he said, but was disappointed to see that she was gone. Shaking his head, he quickly stripped of his wet clothes and dried off. The first set of clothes he tried, a black tuxedo much like the one he'd been wearing all along, fit him perfectly. The purple- haired Noah began to wonder just _why_ 

she had men's clothes with her anyway, but didn't say anything until she appeared again. And reappear she did, smiling widely, and holding a mug, thankfully filled with hot tea.

"Ah, they fit, thank goodness. I'm Samiya, by the way," she said kindly, handing him the mug of tea. Tyki took one sip, and felt his body quickly begin to warm up. It tasted different from other teas… was there a hint of… peppermint in here? Either way, it tasted good, and he liked it, so no complaining.

"And I am Tyki Mick. Thank you very much for helping me. But, I still wonder, what you did was quite risky. In these dangerous times, I could be an Akuma in disguise. I'm not, thank you. Also, why do you have men's clothes? Don't you live alone?" he said, causing Samiya to laugh. Tyki enjoyed her laugh; it was soft, like the tinkling of bells.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Tyki. I'm glad to help. I'm glad you're not an Akuma, but if you were, I wouldn't mind at all. As for the men's clothes. I actually have many spare clothes from a colleague of mine. He usually has a suitcase of clothes here when he spends the night as his artwork dries. I _do_ in fact live alone, but... Most of the place in unused," she said, sounding a little sad in the process. Tyki nodded, understanding what she meant. Being alone was a terrible curse, even to the Noah. She looked at him, noticing the crosses. However, Samiya was on one to pry. Everyone had their secrets, including her. Suddenly, she felt Tyki's hand on her shoulder.

"You should worry about the Akuma. Who knows, maybe, the Millennium Count will find you an easy victim?" he whispered in her ear, the girl standing frozen in shock and fear. A small gasp escaped her lips, causing Tyki to laugh. He lifted his hand, stroking a finger across her cheek, smiling. For a moment there, his _true_ dark side took over. However, he regained control of himself, and drew away from her.

"Forgive me. There is a side of me, a side that I cannot control. It comes out many times…" he said, somewhat apologetic. She nodded and smiled.

"Much like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, don't you agree?" she said, continuing, "Oh, I'll be making soup tonight. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Should you wish to stay the night, I will prepare a room for you,"

Tyki nodded, taken aback by how cold her tone became. She turned around and walked away; going to where he believed was the kitchen. He followed her, trying to be polite. After what he did, she probably hated him, and what with his trying to be human moment, it was difficult. Still… He watched her bustle around the kitchen, cooking happily. Her beautiful, Victorian- styled dress rustled as she moved, becoming an almost hypnotic sound. Her hands moved expertly, cutting vegetables and meat with the precision of a master chef. Tyki was entranced with her, which was amazing, especially because of his previous belief that he was incapable of loving one person. Now, as he watched her, he was slowly falling for the beautiful woman. But he couldn't! She would probably die anyway… The sudden urge to protect her… it was overwhelming. Fine! He'd humor his human side and protect her… from afar…

_**ATTENTION! I do Beta! Anyone looking for a beta… well, I beta. Go, look at my profile, fool.**_

_**AND REVIEW! TYKI WILL HAVE THE TEASE EAT YOUR LIVER!**_


	2. Trap

**Hey! I updated! Be happy!**

**Be glad that I know what I'm writing, so that I can update quickly. And yes, this is quick, until I can get a real plot going. Don't complain. And you're all making me feel embarrassed! I'm not that great of a writer, really! Please, critique me, and I would really appreciate harsh critique! Review, or the Tease will eat you.**

* * *

Tyki watched the girl like a hawk watched his prey. She was constantly harried; rushing to complete all the work she had to do. Amazingly, she still found the time to paint, or to hold little parties for people. However, that didn't matter. Even though it had been a month since she'd last seen him, he would not let her out of his sight. He stood, almost statue- like, on the roof of a building that was exactly across the road from her home and studio. Surprisingly, no one noticed him, and he smiled. Samiya turned around, and for a split second, their eyes met. Tyki's breath caught in his throat. But, he was so far away! She couldn't see him… could she? The woman's eyes seemed to widen, and she stepped back, her lips open in a gasp. Instantly, Tyki disappeared, leaving to find Crack, Eaze, and Momo. He wasn't going to take any chances with Samiya, however, and left one of the Tease with the artist. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"That didn't happen…" Samiya muttered as she looked outside the window. She could have _sworn_ that she'd seen Tyki standing on the roof of an old church that stood right across from her home. Instantly, she grabbed a parasol, opening it, and straightened her gown. It was again, a high- collared, Victorian- style gown. This time, however, her gown was a pure _white_. Her parasol matched the gown perfectly, and as she walked out of the building, she opened the parasol, shrouding her face in shadow. Simple, heeled slippers tapped lightly against the ground, striking the cobblestone with very little force, almost as if she was running, though her speed was normal. A frown disfigured her normally beautiful features, and her appearance emanated worry, terror. What would happen if he came back? What would he do? Would he hurt her, just like he said Akuma could? She needed advice, and fast. Eric! But… Eric was out of town… He was away, on an exhibition. Samiya sighed inwardly, knowing that he would not return for probably another month. And Eric's exhibitions weren't even of painting or sculptures! He was a poet and a writer, who only painted when it meant creating an illustration for the bottom of his poetry. It was amazing how famous he was, but, as he so _humbly_ claimed, he was not a writer.

With calm, measured steps, Samiya reached the church in due time. She entered, closing her parasol. Surprisingly, however, her face was still covered in shadows. Inside, her speed increased, and she quickly walked across the chapel. Her feet hardly touched the steps of the long, winding staircase made entirely of granite. She reached the top quickly, and found herself in a swirl of pink petals. Her eyes dulled as she watched them, a small, almost sad smile appearing on her face. "Ah… It truly _is_ spring…" she breathed, "Beautiful," she said, before she fell back, the effect of these petals dulling her senses and becoming a knockout drug. She collapsed, found by Tyki when he returned, the Tease resting on her forehead, opening and closing its wings. The man smirked, and brushed away the pink petals that blanketed her body. She looked beautiful, just like a sleeping princess trapped inside an enchantment. But, of course, beauty always comes with dark thoughts. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his mind. She was pure, naïve, and innocent. He would not destroy that, no matter how much he loved it. Waving the Tease away from her, he simply lifted her up, holding her gently in her arms.

"Ah… Just like the spring, this one radiates with beauty. Pity, isn't it; that someone will one day take that away from her… Don't you agree Tease?" he said, not really expecting a response. So, he wasn't at all miffed when the butterfly ignored him. Pulling the small girl close to his body, he smiled as she stirred, glad that she was actually alive. Quickly, he reached her home, and smiled as he found that she had left her door open. That was terribly foolish, the poor, naïve girl believed that she could actually leave her home, and not have someone sneak in. However, it was advantageous to him, because he could easily get into the house. He hurried upstairs, and thanks to his previous escapade here, he knew where everything was. The man gently set her down on her bed, and in a flash, he was gone.

Almost instantly after he left, she woke up. The first thought that ran through her mind was a question of _where_ she was. The next was _how_ she'd gotten there. And the last one was just _what_ had happened when she was unconscious. At that last thought, she almost screamed. Had she been… god forbid, raped? Instantly, she bolted out of bed, and was glad to find that nothing had happened. She rushed downstairs to figure out who had brought her here. There was no one. All she found was a note.

_"Don't try to climb on the roof of the Church when the petals are falling if you're going to pass out!"_ she read, her hands shredding the note. Already, she knew who it was. It was _Tyki_! Oh, she would murder him when she saw him next. She moved quickly, and rushed off to the church again, when suddenly, she was stopped by a swarm of butterflies. Frowning, she backed away, especially when she saw the small whirlwind of pink flower petals that were soon starting to swirl around her.

Tyki watched her again, somewhat sad. He wanted to be with her. What was it about this strangely innocent girl with her bright eyes that enchanted him so much? He turned away, tipping his hat and shielding his face. The purple- haired Noah needed to think. She was too enchanting, too perfect, but she was human. And that meant that she had to be destroyed, it was decreed by the Millennium Earl. As he walked, he heard the all- too- familiar voice of Rhode. "You watch over her quite a bit, brother," she said, glancing at the figure of the girl as she stood on the top floor, painting.

"I don't know why I do, either, sister, but I do, and for some reason, she is important to me," he responded with a smile. Rhode smiled discreetly, and shrugged.

"Well, according to the Millennium Earl, she could have Noah blood," she said, and Tyki turned around, surprised.

"You're not serious?" he asked, and Rhode nodded. Tyki smiled, glad for this news. This meant that, if it proved true, he could truly be with her. Just the thought of it… made him feel almost human. And not like the humans they were, but like… a normal person.


	3. Finding

**Never… Writing five minutes after draining a mug of coffee again… I hate this chapter, but it's not to my opinion, it's yours. Review, and I'll love you forever… Platonically, thankyouverymuch.**

**No ownership of D. Gray Man… darn… **

* * *

"What's wrong with me? Why won't he get out of my head?" she muttered, collapsing onto her bed. The pure white room reminded her vaguely of the hospital she had spent so much time in as a child. She stared blankly at the canopy that surrounded her head, and reached up, her hands gripping the lace netting lightly. Sitting up, she silently drew the canopy around her beg, shrouding herself in a white netting. She pulled on a string, dropping a white, silk fabric around her bed as well. She was already in a nightgown, and simply closed her eyes. The sun was gone, the lights off, and she was fast asleep within minutes. Her blond hair hung loose, flowing around her pale face, strands falling into it. A smile danced on her face as she rested, her body almost statue- like. She never noticed the little girl open her window and allow for the butterfly to enter the room.

"There, brother, it's done. The butterfly will act as your eyes when you have to leave," Rhode whispered, trying to make sure that Samiya didn't wake up. Tyki nodded, watching the girl's silhouette. He didn't want her to stir, and those _were_ the orders given to him by Rhode. He looked at her sadly, knowing that, if she remained herself, that she would not ever be able to be with him, no matter how much he wanted to. Rhode never seemed to notice, and simply turned around, leaping off the windowsill. Tyki glanced back at her for a moment, and followed. He continued to glance back at her home, but later disappeared, trying to find his companions.

Samiya woke up with a start, feeling that someone, or something was watching her. She drew the canopy away from the bed, but because of her quick movement, she was overcome with a bout of coughing. She recovered, and stood, her movements slow and smooth, so as to keep herself for lapsing into another bout of coughing. Glancing around her and finding nothing, she never noticed the butterfly that fluttered its wings after she hid herself 

behind the canopy again. This time, she couldn't sleep, and rested in her bed for at least an hour until sleep overcame her again.

* * *

That morning, she woke up, and instantly, began to cough uncontrollably. She gasped, trying, fruitlessly, to get her breath back; and nearly collapsed. With a small sigh, she laid back down her bed, aware that she was trapped there for, most likely, about an hour. She hated spring, and loved it at the same time. It was beautiful, but she was ill every year in the spring. She sighed again, bored. Why had she left Portugal? There, at least, she'd been healthy, though, her precious brother hadn't. She had left, just for him, and the remnants of her sanity. A single, clear tear ran down her cheek, the terrible memories of her past haunting her. "I met someone with your name… Tyki… But, he does not have your face… Where are you?" she whispered, tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away, closing her emerald green eyes.

* * *

Tyki himself had not heard what she had said. He was sitting in his suite at a beautiful, expensive hotel, half- asleep. His head swam with images from his human past, one of the most prevalent being that of a girl. Her blonde hair, cloudy green eyes, and, in his mind, the most enchanting smile haunted him. But, why was it, that he could not remember her name? Who was this girl that disturbed his conscience? Frowning, he wracked his mind to figure out who she was, to no avail. With a sigh of exasperation, he stood up, and left his suite, going downstairs to the restaurant, hungry. There, he noticed a man with black hair and a black long-coat, a man who stood out amongst all the others, mainly because of all the girls that swooned over him. He seemed irritated with them at this point in time, and was finally pushed to the point of getting up, about to leave. However, the girls were ushered away, and he was left to eat in private. Tyki's normally emotionless heart went out to him. He knew, all too well, how irritating it was to be swarmed by women. He smiled, walking towards the man. "Popular with the ladies, are you? I know how you feel," Tyki said to him, the man looking up, smiling.

"Popular for my estate, actually. Come, sit down, I insist!" he said, and Tyki obliged.

"Your estate?" Tyki questioned, still smiling. An estate was quite different from most people he met.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to inherit a large estate from my family back in Portugal. Poor Samiya, she's terribly ill here, and Portugal is driving her insane," he said, his voice almost sad. Tyki looked curious. Samiya was related to him? How?

"Samiya?" he asked, causing the other man to laugh.

"I see you two have met. Samiya is my darling little sister. She moved here with me after someone important to her left. She almost went insane," he said. Tyki looked curious.

"And what was the name of the person who left her?" the Noah asked, gold eyes curious.

"Tyki Mick," he said, and Tyki stood, nearly knocking his chair to the floor. His face was covered in shadow, and he hid behind his hat.

"Forgive me, but I will be on my way," Tyki said, and walked out, his appetite for food gone. The other man stared at this as he stalked out. He was frowning.

"He'd better not hurt Samiya," the man muttered, paying for his drink, and left.


	4. Collapse

**I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the late update, stuff got in the way. I'll update more often soon, I swear. I've got a plot written down, don't you worry. Well… You're probably **_**not**_**worried, but, let me dream. I don't own any part of D. Gray Man, other than Samiya, but she's not part of that series. Wouldn't that be nice?**

**I hate this chapter, because I feel like I made Tyki too Ooc. I hope it's justified… But, it's somewhat cute… I think… Reveiw and tell me!**

So, it was her… She was the girl who haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes… He strained to remember her as a child, strained to remember her blonde hair, green eyes, and her kind smile. Faint memories came to him, memories like their first meeting, the promise they had made, or the first time he had ever seen her cry. He had never forgiven himself for that, but it had not been his fault… Had it? He'd saved her life, hadn't he? Hadn't the Millennium Earl threatened her life, for his loyalty? He stared up at the building in front of him, watching the people stare at the strange, tuxedo- clad man who leaned against a wall, watching the home of one of the most well known siblings in this small town trapped in the past. She was not there; he'd already seen her leave, parasol shielding her face.

He'd hidden himself from her, but he was planning to pounce on her soon enough. She was his toy, his prey, and, rest assured, he would take his prey. He was a predator, and he had never once failed in catching his prey. But, he would not kill this little girl, not this time. No, he would keep her. She was his doll, his precious…

But she would never recognize him. Why would she? He had once been a quiet, shy, and absolutely innocent. Now, he was a cold- blooded murderer. Would she accept him? Ah… there was not much hope. She probably hated him for leaving in the first place. Tyki drew his hat over his eyes, keeping his face hidden. "Samiya…" he sighed, eyes closed.

"What is it?" someone asked, and Tyki almost jumped. He could have recognized that voice _anywhere_. Samiya... He looked at her, an evil smile on his face. Samiya herself was unimpressed, and simply frowned.

"Well? You're already drawing stares. What do you want?" she asked calmly. Tyki pretended to look apologetic, which only made her angrier. Tyki finally decided to tell her the truth, without provoking her anger.

"I wanted to see you, Miss Samiya," he said smoothly, and Samiya gasped. Instead of smacking him, however, she sighed.

"Follow me, and come inside," she said sadly, crossing the ominously near- empty street, and opening the door to her home. Without saying a word, he entered, confused by her kindness. Not willing to destroy that, he watched as she bustled around, attempting to make some tea. She didn't even turn around, didn't even glance at him. Her green eyes were somewhat angry, but she said nothing. Finally, unable to take the cold silence between them, he decided that it was time to ask her.

"Do you remember me?" he questioned, his voice quiet. Unnatural for him, this usually outspoken man with a penchant for gambling, for him to be quiet. Samiya seemed to have not heard him, disappointing the purple- haired man. At the same time, he was glad, glad that he would not have to explain anything to her. Slowly, he drifted into a cloud of both despair and relief. He for a moment, his heart sank. Would he ever have her affections again?

The sudden crash of breaking china pulled him out of his thoughts. Samiya was kneeling on the floor, coughing furiously. The Noah rushed to her side, and held her close to him.

"Samiya!" he exclaimed, attempting to pull her up, holding her shaking figure. She continued shuddering, but her body was stable in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and at that moment, Tyki realized just how frail she was. She coughed weakly, and then collapsed. Tyki's eyes widened, and he almost yelled.

He lifted her up in his arms, holding her close to him. With quick movements, he was up the stairs and in her room. Setting her down, he realized how much it was like a few days ago, where she had collapsed on the roof of the church. Those two events, he knew, were connected, but how, was the question. He sat with her, waiting for her to wake up, and wake up she did.

* * *

She stirred, and opened her eyes blearily. "Hm?" she whispered, confused, "What happened?"

Propping herself upright, she looked around her. The sun had set, and stars dotted her dark sky. Around her, everything was black, and she could see nothing. "Just how long was I unconscious?", she muttered, not expecting an answer, but receiving one anyway.

"About a few hours," came the response, "Hang on, let me turn on a light,"

Samiya blinked as the room was bathed in golden light, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. Tyki stood in front of her, smiling oddly. She was taken aback, but said nothing. "You saved me?" she asked incredulously, her green eyes wide. Tyki laughed, which made her smile.

"Why the tone of surprise?" he asked jokingly, and she giggled. At that, Tyki smiled inwardly. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time, and he missed it a lot.

"No reason, just the fact that you don't strike me as the type to save lives. You're more the type to take them," she said jokingly, but Tyki took it all to seriously. He _did_ take lives, and he wasn't proud of it. But, he didn't show it, and laughed with her.

"Hmm… and who knows, maybe, you'll be my next victim," he responded, and Samiya feigned fear, still smiling.

"Oh no! Please, don't kill me!" she cried, but her cries soon turned to laughter. Tyki smiled strangely, and walked closer to her.

"Be careful, though, you don't want to relapse," he said, and her playful smile disappeared. She knew that he was right, and Tyki saw it. He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around the girl. Instantly, he noticed a blush paint her face, and smiled. She didn't struggle, surprisingly, which made Tyki relax.

"You're calm around me, yet before, you didn't trust me. What changed?" he asked her, his voice light and kind. Again, it was unnatural for him, but, she was a different type of girl.

"You saved my life, I think I should trust you. Don't you agree?" she said calmly. Tyki disagreed, knowing the truth. She should hate him, should throw him out. But, she didn't. Instead, she spoke to him as if he were a close friend. However, he said nothing, and simply tightened his grip around her, keeping her stable in his arms. She relaxed, keeping herself calm.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, before Tyki used his abilities to put her to sleep.

And that was when a group of exorcists arrived in the town, searching for a certain Noah.


	5. Truth

**A/N- Hey, everyone! I update again! This time it is with a **_**moderately**_** long update to satiate your thirst for my sweat, blood, and tears. You people and your **_**demands**_**! Also, for the people who were so kind as to fill my e-mail inbox with questions, I will begin answering them, so you people don't try to murder me. And here we go! Next time, just review. Also, when reviewing, use English, not chat-speak. I can't understand a word of it. **

**1.) What was your inspiration for Samiya?**

**Um… My overactive writer's imagination did it? No, really, I have no clue how Samiya and Enrique came up. Well… I kind of do… Oh god… How do I explain this? Oh! Samiya is based off my best friend, who, by the way, is nothing like her, and her brother. The two are nothing like the characters, but their relationship is much the same.**

**2.) What does Samiya's name mean?**

**Something. Don't ask me, I don't know. It's an Americanization of Somia. Again, don't ask me. Old, old name. Not even used anymore.**

**3.) Are you a Tyki fangirl?**

**Oh, GOD, of you have to ask me this, you are, indeed a retard. YES, for Crissakes, I am hopelessly in love with Tyki!**

**4.) Is Samiya really a Noah?**

**If I get another e-mail with that as the question, I'm going to stop writing, I swear. JUST SHUT UP AND READ ON, PEOPLE!**

* * *

The exorcists were bent on finding Tyki. They went from house to house, trying to find anyone who had seen him. Surprisingly, almost the entire town had a seen him. All fingers pointed to the home of a painter, saying that the last time they'd seen him; he'd been shopping with the young woman, just the day before.

The walk to the young woman's home was a short one. To everyone's amusement, this home was directly across from a large church. The home itself seemed like a normal one, though maybe a bit large. It was Lenalee who knocked in the door. The woman who answered seemed quite innocent, and actually very kind. She recognized them quite quickly. "Ah, exorcists! Do come in!" she exclaimed, stepping back to welcome them into her expansive home. Allen looked at her curiously. She didn't look like a Noah, nor was she an Akuma.

"Miss, have you seen a purple- haired man around? He looks somewhat like this," Lenalee said, holding up a picture of Tyki. Samiya's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

She smiled and shook her head. "I have seen him around the town, but only once," she responded calmly, though Allen and Lavi were quite suspicious of her response. She knew something, but neither could tell what it was.

Still, Lenalee questioned her. "The rest of the town believes that you are in contact with him. Is this true?"

"I just told you, I was not in contact with him. Are there any other questions? I'm quite busy at the moment," she responded coldly. The three obeyed, actually quite terrified of the young woman. They left, and she turned away, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"You can come downstairs now, Tyki," she called, a smile on her face.

The grey- skinned Noah entered the parlor, smiling. He stared at her innocent eyes, and gentle face, and smirked. "It's not like your appearance to lie blatantly to someone. I'm surprised that the exorcists believed you," he taunted, receiving a laugh in response from her. She turned around to face him, and for one terrifying moment, he saw the evil in her eyes, and how unkind she could be.

"That, Tyki, is an illusion you have fallen into. I though you knew better," she responded coldly, causing Tyki to smirk.

"_That's _what I like about you! You are a little spider, weaving a web of illusions around your prey, aren't you," he taunted, disappointed when her expression turned serious.

"I assume. I'm just a spider who collapses every day on a regular basis, no?" she said, her voice turning from cold to sad.

"Samiya, don't think of yourself like that," he told her, trying to comfort her, a change from his sadistic moment there.

"And why shouldn't I? It's true, isn't it?" she hissed, turning away and busying herself in her work. Tyki walked towards her, turning her around and gripping her by her shoulders.

"Don't think that. Don't _ever_ think that. It's not your fault that the air in this town is poison to your body, it's not your fault that you moved here just to keep sane. It's not your fault at all. It's- It's mine," Tyki said, his voice breaking, guilt surging through him.

She looked away from him, but at his last sentence, her expression changed from sorrow to anger. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into a frown. "What do you mean? I only met you recently," she said, her voice a cross between a hiss and crying. Tears formed in her eyes, causing Tyki to feel even guiltier.

"No. No, Samiya, you met me long before then. Remember, you saw me on the street, bruised and beaten by those drunkards? You took pity on me, and drove them away, because your family pretty much owned that town. You took me to your estate, and you tended to my wounds. You took care of me, and you helped me. You saved me from the streets. We became the best of friends, even though your parents hated me. When I disappeared, you blamed your parents, I know. That was the first time I ever saw you cry. I'm sorry, Samiya, I- I hurt you more that I could believe. But, I did it for you. It was either my loyalty to the Millennium Earl, or your life. Which would you have had I me choose?" he told her. She gasped; her eyes wide. They soon returned to their normal size, though they were dull and emotionless.

"You left me… You abandoned me… And how do you think I felt? I felt terrible, I thought it was my fault, I thought it was my family's fault! I tried to kill myself Tyki, how would that have saved me?" she cried. Tyki winced at her words, hurt. He pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. He could feel her body shake, could hear her sobbing. She was so small… so frail… But she meant the world to him. She had changed him, from the strange, sadistic man; she was just like Crack, Eaze, and Momo. He wanted to be with her forever.

He stroked her hair gently, trying not to hurt her anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, fighting his guilt, "I love you, Samiya. I always have." She looked at him, tears in her eyes, staining her cheek. She tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong.

"I should hate you! I should hate you for what you did to me!" she screamed, attempting to push him away from her, but he held on to her.

"I know, Samiya. I know. And you have every right. I tore you apart, and I didn't mean to. But, believe me; believe me when I say that I want to make up for that. I want to start over again," he promised her, stroking her face. She closed her eyes, tears leaking from the corners. Tyki felt guilty, and not only did he feel guilty, he felt terrible. What kind of friend was he, abandoning her? He leaned his head down, kissing her on the forehead gently, and let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Samiya…" he breathed, confused, "What? Why?" She stayed there, not saying anything. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her.

"I- I don't know why I don't hate you. But, you- you feel genuine remorse. I thought you hated me," she told him. Tyki's eyes widened, but quickly became relaxed and glad.

"Thank you, Samiya," he whispered, holding her in his arms.

* * *

Allen groaned as they sat in the lavish hotel. "She was lying to us, I could tell! But that woman is terrifying!" he complained, hitting his head against the cream colored wall. Lavi looked at him, agreeing.

"She was pretty though!" he added, causing Lenalee to smack him. He groaned, and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit. Lenalee glowered at the three, her eyes betraying an unholy amount of anger.

"So what? We didn't get anything. Kanda's keeping an eye on them anyway," she scolded, Allen nodding weakly. Lavi just tried to avoid her, and inched closer to Allen. Of course, the silver- haired boy found no problem with it, and simply smiled at his friend. That was when Kanda rushed in, his eyes furious. The other three looked at him, surprised, and cowered for a moment.

"She lied. Tyki is living in her home. To add to the situation, it seems the two are lovers," Kanda said coldly, terrifying the three with his tone.

"Really? So we strike tomorrow, then?" Allen questioned weakly, terrified of the swordsman. Lenalee nodded, a wry smile on her face. None of the four noticed the purple haired girl in the window, accompanied by a black- haired man.

"No. They will leave my sister alone," the man hissed, his eyes shining with fury.

* * *

"Of course, Enrique, of course they will. We won't let them hurt her," Rhode responded as the two walked, hoping to find her at her home. His skin was tinted grey, and his eyes a strange topaz color, just like Tyki and Rhode. He was, obviously, a Noah now. Just like, they hoped, what Samiya would soon be. They walked at a brisk pace, Rhode clinging onto his hand. They had to save the two, before anything happened.

"Rhode… Tell me, if she becomes a Noah, will her illness disappear?" he asked, still concerned for his poor sister. Rhode nodded, but said nothing, focused on getting to the painter's home. People watched them, curious as to why the richest man here was traveling with a strange little girl, when everyone knew that he was not married. And this was a man of many values, he would not have a child out of wedlock.

The two reached the home, knocking on the door. Tyki answered, as Samiya was busy cooking in the kitchen. Enrique, instantly, pushed past him to see his sister, surprising Tyki and causing Rhode to laugh. He burst into the kitchen door, a frown on his face. Giving a relieved sigh as he saw his sister smile up at him, he could very easily tell that she had been crying. He rushed forward, sweeping her up into a hug. "Samiya! Or thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried!" he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. Samiya giggled like a little girl, smiling.

"Enrique! You're back from Portugal!" she said. Enrique laughed, lifting her up, and setting her small figure down on the ground. Tyki came in, smiling as he watched her reunite with her brother. He could see that the man had become a Noah, and was glad that he had explained to the girl about the Noah. She understood what he had become, but at the same time, she was afraid, afraid that he would attack her.

Enrique seemed to understand that, and backed away. "I'm sorry Samiya…" he whispered to his sister, who laughed.

"It's alright, brother! My, I was just afraid that something was wrong!" she assured him, and his eyes brightened. Tyki laughed at her brother's joy, and shook his head. Samiya's expression quickly became serious, and she frowned. With quick movements, she finished what she was doing, before looking up.

"You're not here for a visit. Something's wrong, isn't it?" she said, her brow furrowed.

**A/N- And the Cliff-hanger! Don't you people love me? Now, go forth and reveiw for me, my little slaves! Ask me your questions, but in plain English, please!**

**Or French, French I do not mind.**


	6. Capture

**A/N- Another chapter… Explanation for lateness at end.**

**I do not own D. Gray Man. –dies of exhaustion-**

* * *

That night, Samiya rested in her bed, her eyes closed. The dark figure that entered her room didn't disturb her at all; she was in too deep of a sleep. The figure loomed over her still body, topaz eyes staring at her. Hands clenched into fists, and the figure seemed to struggle with a decision. Finally, it seemed that whoever it was had overcome the mental dilemma. Clapping a hand over Samiya's mouth, he lifted her up. Her eyes snapped open, terror clear in them. She whimpered, struggling against the tight grip. A muffled scream escaped, seemingly magnified in the silence. A smile spread across her captor's face, and grey lips neared her ear. "Don't struggle, my dear. It'll be over quite soon," said the voice, in a low hiss. An arm, clad in a black sleeve wrapped around her waist, holding her to the grey body. She struggled even more, her eyes shining with tears. The light flickered on, revealing Tyki holding her captive. He turned her to face him, removing his hand from her mouth, though, it was obvious that he wanted her to stay deathly silent. He kissed her gently on the lips, caressing her face. She whimpered, shuddering.

"Hush…" Tyki whispered, holding her close to him, "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he instantly walked over to the window. It was open, thanks to Rhode. Outside, a large Akuma waited on the roof, turning into its true form once Samiya was brought out. Taking her into its large arms, the Akuma, a mix between a court jester and a botched robot, held her body. Tyki's frown was obvious on his face. He hated what he was doing, even if it was to protect all of them.

"Be careful. If she's hurt, I'll make sure to _personally_ kill you," he cautioned to the Akuma, slamming the window shut after his words were spat out. The Akuma simply continued walking, Samiya's pale figure wrapped in a silken cloak, given to her by the Akuma.

It was then that the yell rang out, a yell of anguish and pain of loss. "SAMIYA!" it roared, followed by the firing of a gun. A handsome, black-haired man appeared, running behind the Akuma, firing at it desperately.

"LET GO OF HER, YOU BASTARD!" he continued. His gun ran out of ammunition, and as it did, he fell to his knees. Silent sobs wracked his body, shaking him. The dark street did not awake, besides a group of Exorcists, woken by a stern- looking man with long hair put into a ponytail.

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen walked up to the fallen man, curious as to what the outburst was about. Lenalee touched his shoulder, but he pulled away from her touch, his eyes wild. "Samiya… Samiya…" he whispered, despair obvious in his voice. Lenalee watched him with concern plain on her gentle face. She wrapped her arms around him, helping him to his feet.

"Who are you, sir?" Allen questioned him as they walked back to his home.

"My name is Enrique. I'm Samiya's elder brother," he said solemnly. His demeanor had returned to normal, but there was still something terribly off about him. He seemed rather terrified, and furious.

"What happened, can you explain that?" Lenalee inquired gently, her voice soothing, relaxing him.

"I'd come home, after being in Portugal for a month. We're originally from there, and I was visiting my family. She'd told me that she'd met someone that she'd grown close to, and I came to meet him. Well, tonight, I learned that he was using her. He'd already tricked her into lying to you, she told me that much, but she said that she would do anything to protect him. I'm sure he's going to turn her into an Akuma, or some plaything. I couldn't protect her… I couldn't protect my little sister," he said, his voice sad, desolate. Allen's face hardened at his words, and Kanda swore violently. Tyki was using an innocent woman to fulfill his plans. He'd tricked her. This wasn't her fault. None of them would stand for this at all.

"We'll find her. We promise," Lenalee soothed, her eyes filled with solemn determination. Lavi nodded, and Allen yelled a 'yeah' in agreement. Kanda was silent, but the set of his jaw betrayed his agreement. Enrique's eyes brightened, and he smiled. Gratitude was the only emotion in his eyes at the moment.

"Thank you," he whispered as he stood in the doorway of the abandoned home. Lenalee nodded, and waved, and he closed the door. The exorcists left, talking amongst one another, about the ordeal, concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enrique leaned against the closed door, a smile on his face. He was breathing heavily, having spent too much energy keeping his illusion. "It's ready, Rhode," he whispered, just in the case of spies. The smile that appeared in midair was much like the Cheshire cat, and he grinned in response to it as well. Samiya would be safe, he knew, and the Exorcists, they would die. He leaned his head back against the door, forcing himself to relax. Tyki would take care of her.

* * *

Away, in the Millennium Earl's home, Tyki was helping Samiya out of the Akuma's grasp, holding her close to him. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her steady. She was rather disoriented by the ride, and was dizzy at the moment. Her steps shook weakly. She was already ill enough, having been in the open air of her town for far too long. He had made a mistake, and she was paying for it. Tyki forced her to lean against him, holding her arm. "I'm sorry, Samiya. I should have kept your illness in mind," he said guiltily. Samiya laughed weakly, but stopped as her breath was stolen away from her. She took in a long, shuddering breath before shutting up, though her pale face was returning with color. The clean air of the castle was already helping her. She would be just fine.

"Samiya," he breathed, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"This was my idea. Now stop apologizing. I'm tired and want to go to sleep," she said sternly. Tyki chuckled, smiling at her.

"It's very late, Samiya," he agreed, "I'll take you to your room." He smiled, supporting her body as he guided her to her room. A smile danced across Samiya's face in response to his, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N- Well, another chapter, albeit late. I'm working on a short story for a contest, so my time is very limited. I'm sorry, but at least I managed a chapter for you people. I'm sorry, really! I'm trying so hard, and I really want to please you and please the judges! I'm terrified if I lose, because all the time I spent on that story will be wasted…**

**Nonetheless, my sincere apologies for this late chapter, really.**

**It's short too... Next one will be longer! -Dies- Need... Coffee...**


	7. Sadism

**(A/N) I own nothing. Now stop with the lawsuit.**

**Okay... Um... I promised a longer chapter... I lied. Sorry! Busy me! I'm trying, I swear!**

**Also, I need a beta. And reviews. I don't beg, but I appreciate people. Also, I love how you guys keep complimenting me. I really do. But please, I'm begging you, really! I want people to be mean to me. People who love me, keep reviewing. People who hate me, contact Encyclopedia Dramatica, and flame me. Go on. I'm letting you do so.**

Samiya fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, and next to her, sat Tyki. He stroked her forehead, gently brushing strands of hair away from her face. She was his, forever and ever. He would be with her, no matter what. Rhode danced in, holding a lacy wedding dress. She smiled at her 'brother', and set it down carefully on a dresser. "She'll be fine, Tyki," the young girl said, though there was a look of worry in her eyes, "This was all her idea, remember. She's got it planned out."

Tyki frowned at Rhode, turning away. "No it won't. No she won't. She's willingly turning into a _doll_. No one has ever woken up from that, Rhode," he said coldly. Rhode giggled her smile wider than ever.

"That Lenalee girl woke up, Tyki," she said calmly, before dancing away. She knew the genuine worry her brother had. Rhode had never turned a Noah into a doll, and she had no idea what would happen. It was an experiment, on a subject no one wanted to experiment upon.

Tyki was silent for a long time, watching Samiya sleep. It was almost surreal to him. He gripped her hand tightly, watching her smile turn to a frown at his grip. "A doll. A prey. Dead to the world, aren't you, Samiya? You will be hunted by the hunter…" he whispered, "What happens when the hunter _becomes_ the _hunted_, ever so _willingly_?" A sadistic smile spread across his face, and he tightened his grip. Another hand reached to stroke her pale face, and suddenly, Samiya's free hand grabbed his.

"The _hunter_ learns to _die_ quietly," she echoed in a hollow voice, cold and emotionless. Tyki's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. Eyes, once a beautiful, pale sea-foam green, snapped open, revealing the shining color of gold that was a trademark of the Noah family. A smile, foreign to her face, sadistic and cold, spread across her lips. She reached her hand up to his face, stroking it, and allowed herself to rest her hand on his cheek. He held it close to him, then leaning down and kissing her. That was the key that broke her. Samiya's eyes seemed to darken, and she reverted to normal.

"T-Tyki! What?" she breathed as he pulled away from her. He chuckled, and stroked her face.

"Your Noah side is going to awaken fully soon, my dear," he said calmly, before closing her eyes with his hand.

He couldn't keep this act up much longer. He knew it. He couldn't treat Samiya like she was a little girl, like his daughter. The real Tyki wanted to torture her, to break her, to watch her suffer. He wanted to keep her alive, just to subject her to more pain. If only to see her cry, if only to make her eternally his, he would do anything. But, she was the one exception to the rule. 'I destroy what I love…' Even though he wanted to kill her, he knew that she was to stay alive. Tyki slowly allowed his hand to pass through her chest, and wrapped a hand around her heart.

She gasped, pain filling her. "Tyki…" she gasped. He grinned at her, relishing her pain. Sadism took him over. He pulled his hand out, and lifted the girl out of her bed. She shuddered in his grip again as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Tyki spun her around, watching her face.

"You are in pain, are you? Do you fear me? Do you hate me?" he hissed to her, smiling. She shuddered and looked away from him, closing her eyes.

"I don't fear you Tyki. I don't hate you," she said, her voice soft. Tyki laughed, tightening his grip.

"Liar. Tell me the truth," he said, throwing her to the floor. She gasped as she fell, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Do you really want the truth, Tyki? I'm terrified of you. The Tyki I remember was kinder, a good person. He'd never try to hurt me. He'd actually care about my well being. I loved him. I loved that Tyki, the Tyki who actually cared. He wanted me to be safe. I can't say the same for you, even if you share his body. I hate you," she said coldly as she picked herself off the floor. She didn't offer him a backwards glance, instead choosing to walk out the door. Tyki stared after her, brought back to his senses. He moved after her, grabbing her arm as she fled down the hall.

Tyki pulled her close to him, burying his face in her long hair. "I'm sorry. You can leave me if you want, I promise. I love you; I've already told you that. But…"

Samiya struggled to pull away from him, tears streaming down her face. "Let go. Let go…" she moaned, her eyes closed. Tyki hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go, not right now," he whispered, feeling her body shudder. He could hear Enrique's footsteps, and instantly moved to get into the room. Her brother would kill him if he saw Samiya crying. Tyki felt Samiya's body shiver as he swept her inside, but she was calming down now. She was finally able to pull away from him, and backed up against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified.

"You… You're going to hurt me again…" she breathed, watching his pained face. Tyki looked at her with a sad smile, and shook his head.

"No. I'm not. If you want me to, I'll disappear from your life forever. I'll never touch you again. Just say the word," he said, though, judging by his voice, he was very unhappy to have that happen. Samiya shook her head, but she didn't move towards him. She hardly breathed as she watched him, judging if he was telling the truth or not. Did he love her enough to protect her? Or was he going to go back on his word? Finally, she gave in, collapsing to her knees. Tyki took this as a wrong signal, and rushed to her side, ready to help her up at any moment.

"You… You haven't changed at all, have you?" she whispered to him, not looking at him.

"That's a lie. I've changed too much. But… You… You keep me the same. You keep me from losing my sanity," he told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Somewhere else, Allen was pacing. He had seen quite a strange scene now. Rhode had been talking… in the street, to an Akuma. The subject had been about a wedding, which concerned him. Tyki's wedding was not a comforting thought, especially when he _knew_ who the bride was.

**(A/N) Alright then… Short, I know. I tried. There will be more detail soon, when the **_**wedding**_** gets underway. That will be… Next chapter. (Oh, stop complaining, you knew it would happen. And you know Tyki loves her. Deal with it.) However… I don't know when it will be. I'm still busy.**


End file.
